


The Morning After

by camzhi10



Category: Amar a Muerte, Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: Don't get me wrong, F/F, Smut, but juls does top in this one, cause val is obviously a top during sex, juls!top, the morning after, while juls is a top when it comes to their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camzhi10/pseuds/camzhi10
Summary: my take on what happened the morning after their first time, basically starts from where the episode starts. because of all the angst happening then we all need some happy juliantina in our lives





	The Morning After

Both girls's eyes opened hastily when they heard the door handle move and Chivi's voice coming from the other side of the door.

"My girl?" The voice asked from the other side, knocking repeatedly on the door. "Can I come in?"

Juliana swore she felt her whole life flash before her eyes, thanking God that she remembered to lock the damn door after they walked upstairs because she doesn't even wanna think about what would have happened if Chivis would have walked in and found them like that.

Valentina quickly pushed herself up from her position behind Juliana. "Go away, Chivis!" she yelled, feeling the smaller girl quickly cover herself with the covers, hiding underneath it.

But the woman on the other side was not giving in that easily as she continued to touch the door handle. "Are you having breakfast here?" she asked, getting just a quick 'no' in return. "Just a juice?"

Valentina loved Chivis, but she really needed to go right now because she was sure if she continued to knock on the damn door then Juliana would eventually jump out of the window to get away from it. "Go! Not right now."

"Alright. I'll wait."

The taller girl sighed as she fell back down on the pillow, bringing her hand up to her forehead. "Perdón," she said as she looked over at the other girl, now poking her head out of the covers. "I don't know what came over her today."

Juliana breathed out loudly, her hand coming up to cover her lips as thoughts of yesterday was flooding her mind. She never thought much about her first time, but she definitely didn't think it was going to be with a girl and definitely not the most beautiful girl she's ever laid eyes on. 

"What?" the taller girl questioned, looking over at her.

The smaller girl met her eyes. "What?"

"What, what?" Valentina asked again, a smile growing on her face.

Juliana laughed softly, rubbing her eyes with her hand. "What, what?"

They both giggled a little bit before it hit the smaller girl again. She had actually had sex for the first time, last night. With Valentina. How did that even happen? 

"I feel weird," she admitted, a little nervously.

"Me too."

Staying silent for a few seconds then Valentina scooted on to her side, looking over at the gorgeous girl laying next to her. "But, hey... I guess it's normal, right? It was the first time we did something like that."

Juliana nodded her head. "Yes," she agreed, looking into her eyes before she tried to sit up, the panic she felt about getting caught growing in her body. "Val..."

"What?"

"I think I better go."

That caught the taller girl's attention quickly as she leaned up, looking into her eyes pleadingly. "No, don't go."

Juliana raised her eyebrows, looking over at the door. "Val, what if someone comes in?"

Valentina reached over and grabbed her hand, trying to grab her attention. "No, no one's coming in. Stay with me, por favor," the last sentence coming out as a whisper as she leaned her head on the other girl's shoulder, nuzzling into her body.

As much as the smaller girl was scared about getting caught then she couldn't say no to the girl cuddling up against her. She was just too cute to say no to. She reached her hand up and brushed some hair behind her ear, leaning her head on the other girl's head. 

Valentina sighed contently when she felt the other girl's fingers run up and down her arm and she nuzzled her face further into her neck, taking in her smell. "You smell good," she commented, like she always does whenever they hugged.

Juliana giggled a little and shook her head. "No, I probably smell like sweat and just no..."

The taller girl pulled back from her neck to look into her eyes. "Well, you kinda do smell like you just, had sex," she teased, regretting it a little when she didn't know if Juliana would be okay with her joking about it.

The smaller girl stayed silent for a little bit, just looking into her eyes. Her gaze fell down to Valentina's lips as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and she smiled a little. "Don't do that," she whispered, reaching up to pull on it.

Valentina raised an eyebrow before moving closer to the other girl, only being inches apart from each other. "What?" she questioned, her eyes flickering up from her lips to her eyes. "This?" she pretended to be confused as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth again.

That was enough for the smaller girl to react as she softly pushed Valentina on to her back and hovered on top her, her thighs on either side of her waist. She didn't know where all this confidence was coming from, but as she noticed yesterday as well then whenever she was turned on- her body took control of her actions. 

Valentina's eyes darkened as they met Juliana's and she couldn't help herself as she licked her lips, her hands moving down to touch her thighs, but the smaller girl quickly grabbed her hands and to her surprise pinned them above her head. "Juls..."

"I told you not to," Juliana whispered. "Keep them there," she trailed her fingers down her arms, feeling the other girl shudder beneath her light touch before she reached her sides. 

Yesterday she got too nervous when she had control, but she wouldn't let that happen now. She had imagined things she wanted to do to Valentina ever since the incident in the back of the van and she wouldn't let her nerves get to her. 

The taller girl could feel her body shuddering and heating up at the other girl's touch and the thought of Juliana taking control and topping her spurred her on even more. 

Juliana took a little breath as she studied Valentina laying naked beneath her. Her arms above her head and her bright blue eyes piercing into hers. "I'm so lucky," she whispered, more to herself, but it didn't stop Valentina from breaking into a big grin. 

The smaller girl couldn't hold back anymore as she leaned down to capture the taller girl's lips into her own, pressing her whole body down on top of her.

Valentina let out a small noise into her lips, about to lift her hands when Juliana's hands came on top of hers again, holding them down. "Juliana," she said seriously, needing so badly to touch her.

Juliana shook her head, breaking their kiss to trail her lips down to her neck, leaving open mouthed kisses on her skin before she started sucking on her pulse point, smirking against when the other girl let out a quiet moan, her thighs twitching underneath her. She liked being in control like this. "Keep them there," she said once again, leaving one last peck on her lips. "Move them and I'll stop," she warned her, her right hand traveling down her body.

The taller girl didn't understand what had gotten over Juliana, but she was definitely not complaining. She thought she had never been more turned on last night, but feeling the wetness already sticking to her thighs and how her body was reacting to every touch and she hadn't even touched her yet. God.

Juliana dragged her lips down the other girl's body, stopping once she reached her left breast and kissed around her nipple and she gave Valentina once last glance before she flicked her tongue over her nipple, the other girl groaning a little loudly and had to bite down on her bottom lip to keep quiet. 

She kissed her way over to the other breast and repeated the action, Valentina's hips bucking up and moving around, trying to search for any friction at all. "Tranquila," she rasped out, her hands moving to push her hips down which earned a frustrated groan from the taller girl.

"Juls, please..."

Juliana moved her way up her body again, giving her a small look before she pressed their lips together. "What do you want, Valentina?" she whispered against her lips, the other girl trying to reach for her lips again, but Juliana pulled back, teasing her to the maximum.

"Touch me," she whispered, her cheeks heating up a little as she stared at the girl in front of her.

The smaller girl felt her a pool of arousal between her legs after hearing what the other girl said and crashed their lips together again, distracting Valentina with her tongue pushing into her mouth as her right hand moved down south, her finger running up and down her folds slowly.

"Oh," Valentina moaned out in surprise, her fluttering shut as she grabbed on top Juliana's shoulders, but her eyes opened again in confusion when nothing happened. "Juliana?"

The taller girl gave her a small grin, her hand now hovering over her center as she looked at her with a knowing look and it was then that Valentina realized that she had stopped because she moved her fucking hands. "Are you serious?" she whined, letting go off her shoulders and placing them back over her head.

Juliana nodded her head with a smirk, brushing her lips over the taller girl's. "Uh huh," she whispered before her finger continued on with its work, running up and down the taller girl's folds and she almost had to hold back her own moans at how warm and good she felt and how her body responded to her. 

Valentina closed her eyes tightly once she felt the other girl press down on her clit, rubbing it in small circles. "Juls, I- ah," she managed to get out, her mouth hanging open as her fingers quickened, a knot in her stomach starting to form and it was only growing and growing. 

Juliana moved her fingers down to Valentina's entrance and stopped for a second, searching for the other girl's eyes. "Can I?"

"Por favor," the taller girl urged her, lifting her hips a little in anticipation. 

The smaller girl bit her bottom lip before she slowly pushed a finger inside of her, the loudest moan yet coming from Valentina in which she had to press her lips against hers to muffle the sounds coming from her lips. "Shh, babe," she whispered only getting a whimper in return as she started moving her hips against Juliana's finger and the smaller girl took the hint as she added a second finger and started quickened her pace.

Valentina couldn't help herself as she moved her hands from above her head and dug her nails into the other girl's back, one of them moving up to tangle into the smaller girl's hair to hold her close as her hips were moving out of control, pushing against her hand. "I, u, harder," she whispered into the smaller girl's ear.

Juliana felt her body heat up, thinking that she could actually come undone from just watching Valentina. How her lips would part and small noises of pleasure would escape her lips and how her body shuddered and her muscles would tense and tighten and not to mention how focused she looked, with her eyebrow furrowing and a small drop of sweat forming on her forehead. Wow, she was stunning.

The smaller girl used her body to thrust harder into Valentina and because of her using her body then she had to move her legs so she was basically straddling one of her thighs, which didn't go unnoticed by Valentina as she quickly grabbed on to the smaller girl's back and brought her down into her body, pushing her thigh up against the other girl's heated center.

"Val..." Juliana breathed out, feeling how sensitive she really was after watching Valentina. She tried her best to keep up her pace, feeling her body starting to tremble at the pleasure ripping through her body as they moved together. "Val, I can't-" she started, knowing she wouldn't be able to hold it much longer because in all honesty then she was almost done before she even started.

Their lips brushed together as their heavy breaths hit each other, both of them looking into each others eyes as they both came undone, Valentina having to grab on to Juliana as her body started trembling on top of her. 

Juliana slowed down her pace, helping her ride out her orgasm before she pulled her fingers out, earning a slight noise from the taller girl and Juliana didn't realize what she was doing as she brought her fingers up to her lips, just wanting to taste how she tasted like. She placed her fingers on her lips before bringing them into her mouth. She tasted so damn good. 

Valentina looked at the girl on top of her, mesmerized by what she was witnessing. She was a literal angel. "Oh my god, Juls..." she breathed out, the hottest thing she had ever seen. "You're going to kill me," she whispered before connecting their lips again.

An hour later after going for a round two then they finally managed to shower their bodies and get ready, but Valentina stopped in front of her mirror and her jaw dropped when she noticed something on her neck. "Ay, Juliana..." she whined when she moved her hair completely to the side, studying the slightly decent purple mark on her neck. 

Juliana made her way into her bathroom and had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing as she saw what she was looking at. "Val," she couldn't stop herself as she laughed a little. "I didn't realize... Perdón..."

Valentina turned around to face her, pouting a little. "I'm supposed to go to my classes with a hickey on my neck? Juliana..." she shook her head, covering her face with her hands. "Then it's only fair if you get one as well," she decided for as she started making her way over to the smaller girl, but she backed up quickly, holding her hands up.

"Val, I share a bed with mi mamá..." she warned as she held her hands up, placing them on the taller girl's chest once she was close enough. "I didn't do it on purpose," she whined as Valentina moved closer to her, a smirk plastered on her lips. 

The smaller girl managed to wriggle out of the taller girl's grip and quickly ran over to the door and opened it. "Too slow," she teased, sticking her tongue out. "I guess you better change into something," she looked her up and down before pointing to her neck. "That covers a little more."

-

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: i had a lot of fun writing this tbh


End file.
